Thoughts About Father
by Comicbookfan
Summary: Yugi, Jonouchi, Seto, Ryuuji, Ryou, Honda--they must have or have had fathers...here are their thoughts about their dads. COMPLETE with chapter six: Honda. SLIGHTLY AU!
1. Yugi's Thoughts About Father

**Thoughts About Father**

Summary: Yugi, Joey, Seto, Duke, Ryou, Tristan-they have father's, don't they? Here are their thoughts on their dads. A Father's Day fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Yugi

Daddy is away. On a trip. He's been on a trip for as long as I can remember. He hasn't written, though. Not this month. Hasn't called either. I love my father. Even if he is on the trip. He usually writes-long, detailed letters. He calls too, most of the time, and I love hearing his voice, deep and strong. Once in a while hevisits. I adore it when he does.

Daddy is a good man. A bussinesman. Sometimes I get sad when I look at him. Because Takada Moto is tall, six foot four. Because he is hansome and charming and wonderful. All the things I will never be.

Yami likes him too, he says that daddy is a kind, pure man. But still, I get sad sometimes, and angry. Why did I inherit my mother's traits more then my father's? It isn't fair. And Yami hates him for this, for making me feel small. I know he knows it is wrong, but it just happens. Even so, I wish I was like father. But I am not. I am petite, I am a punching bag, I am afraid. Sure, I have some talents, but...

Even so, I adore him. Which is why as, rather suddenly, my mother comes into the classroom and grabs me by the arm, I have a dark feeling. I ask her, time and time again, what is wrong? What is wrong? But she does not answer. Her eyes are red from crying, and she looks shocked. I wish I could help her, but I cannot, for I am just as lost as she is.

The shop is closed, but Grampa is there. I wonder why...

Suddenly, my mother breaks down once more.

What's wrong mom? Why do you cry?

I know what is wrong, I know even before Grampa tells me.

For the past month...daddy wasn't on a trip.

He was ill. But he didn't tell me, he didn't tell us.

And suddenly, I know why, as I bury my face in my knees. He didn't tell us because he knew I would fret. He did not think I was strong enough to handle the news, did he? He did not tell me so I would not fret. But now I am fretting more them ever.

Didn't you believe daddy? Didn't you believe in me?

Suddenly I look up, feeling fire in my heart.

You may not have believed in me in life, father. But in death, I'll show you, I'll show you how you were wrong.

I will make you proud.

_The End (o__f the chapter)_

* * *

AN/ So? What did you think? Yes, all the chapters will be short. Next is Joey! I'll update very, very soon. If you had time to read, It would be awfully nice if you would drop a little review.


	2. Joey's Thoughts About Father

**Thoughts About Father**

Summary: Yugi, Jonouchi, Seto, Ryuuji, Ryou, Honda-they have father's, don't they? Here are their thoughts on their dads. A Father's Day fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now, just read the stupid story and FREAKING REVIEW!!

_Thank you very much to my two reviewers. Everyone should take an example from them._

I'm really proud of this chapter, even if it is short.

* * *

Chapter 2: Jonouchi

All Katsuya Jonouchi knows is that he does not have a father. He has a beautiful sister and mother, but not a father. A father is not onewho drinks and stumbles and spends all his money on useless liquids.

Jake Wheeler is a serious man gone wrong. He has become dependent on the drinks. Sometimes he truly wishes he can be a father to his childeren, but he knows he cannot. This is a realization that eats at his very soul.

Jou is flippant and funny and careless because that is what his father does not want him to be. Because he is how he is and nobody can change that. Not even his dad.

Jou is the best friend to the world, the protector of everybody who he holds dear and who hold him dear because that is what his father can never be.

To Jake, Jou is a bright flame. And he is a steady stream of water coming down atop that flame. But the flame never burns out. It crackles and dampens, but it never goes out. Jake is jealous. The flame can and most probably will become somebody. Not even he can put it out. Because Jonouchi suffers because of him. Somehow, he finds some sort of twisted pleasure in trying to wash the flame away.

He has tried and tried so hard to hurt the child. He has caused Jou's mother and sister to be taken away. He has given a reason to the boy to never invite his friends over. For this, Demon Jake is proud.

But only when he is drunk. When he is not, and even when he is, there is a subconsciousness deep inside himself that gazes upon the boy with pride.

But he can never forget the fact that the boy does not love him...

Though, at this, Jake is wrong. For Jonouchi does love him. Love him and pity him. Love him for the bright, funny man that he could have been. Love him for the fact alone that he bothered to help bring a child, two, to light, willingly. But, Joey looks upon his father with disgust as well, for his father could be someone. If only he tried. For the intense love that Jonouchi used to feel is overpowered by hate and terror. He cannot help it, his love for his father has been tainted, and is becoming ever blacker every day.

But, unaware of this, some nights, when he is not at the Bar, Jake looks back at his pathetic existence, places his head in his hands and weeps.

Because Jou will become somebody. Jake can tell that the small flame will become a roaring bonfire. And he will forget about his father.

Yet he will never forgive.

AN/ So? What did you think? I was trying for a more sympathetic look at Joey's father. More in depth. Next is Seto! I'll update very, very soon. If you had time to read, It would be awfully nice if you would drop a little review. PLEASE!! I beg you!!

**NEW AN/ I have changed this chapter so that Joey's name is Japanese now.**


	3. Seto's Thoughts About Father

**Thoughts About Father**

Summary: Yugi, Jonouchi, Seto, Ryuuji, Ryou, Honda-they have father's, don't they? Here are their thoughts on their dads. A Father's Day fic. Summary changed-now has Japanese names instead of dub names.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now, just read the stupid story and FREAKING REVIEW!!

_Thank you very much to my four reviewers. Everyone should take an example from them._

I like this chapter. I really do. Seto and Mokuba's real last name is totally invented...I just chose something that sounded Japanese.

(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED, THANKS TO A HELPFUL ANON REVIEWER WHO TOLD ME SOME CANONICAL FACTS I GOT WRONG!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Seto

_Father._

Kaiba Seto knows, believe it or not, what a father is. He knows a father is a man who is supposed to be caring, kind, and everything a child looks up to. He knows this because his father was just that.

Seto's father looked just like him, but Mokuba had his eyes.

His mother had died when Seto was three, giving birth to Mokuba. So Seto, as cruel as it sounds, loved her, yet did not really care about her.

Seto had always looked up to his father, even after his death. He had always wanted to be like his Daiki had always been wonderful, he had always been a great, great father. Seto hoped he was making him proud, wherever he was, but somehow doubted it. That was why he pushed Mokuba to be all that he could be, why he doted on the younger boy so. So he could be the son Daiki always wanted.

_He loved them._

Daiki had loved Seto and Mokuba with all his heart.

_Then he left them._

Left them all alone to a cold, uninviting orphanage where nobody cared about them. It had been a terrifying world after their father died.

A horrible world where nobody cared about them. Where they were simply the bastard children of a nameless man.

It had been a cold day when Daiki left them. All Seto could remember was a police officer telling him horrible things, horrible things about what had happened to his father, things about crashing in his car, headfirst, into a street light, an impact which had caused a brain injury, in which Daiki had died. And that was that. They hadn't even cared about the man enough to put him on the back page of the newspaper.

Then, they had hauled the children off to an orphanage.

The orphanage in Domino had been old and had smelled like a sewer. But it had been their home for two years, until Seto was twelve and Mokuba was eight. Then, they had been adopted by Gozaburo, and sent into their own personal hell.

Then, a year later, when Seto was barely thirteen (his birthday had been about a week earlier, at the beginning of the year), Gozaburo had finally figured out that Seto was planning to take over the company, that he was going to take over the company. So, rather than do anything, he had thrown himself out of a window.

And that was that.

When, about three weeks later, the thirteen year old genius became CEO of the company, he sent silent thanks up to his father. Because he was sure it had been Daiki, not him, that had destroyed Gozaburo and helped Seto become somebody.

But, a year of living with Gozaburo and two years of living in an orphanage had broken Seto.

The kind of brokenness that even his father could not fix.

Well, not really his father, but, his faith, his everlasting faith in his father, the only thing that had helped him through the years, suddenly left. Seto was shattered.

Because there is only so much the dead can do for you.

And, at times, he wondered if the man who he had been so proud to call his father looked down at his cold, distant son and praised him for what he had accomplished at only fifteen (almost sixteen). The fact that he had won fame and fortune, that he was so incredibly smart, that he cared about his brother so much, that he sort of kind of had friends in a strange sense?

Or would he be dissapointed at the ways he had failed. Would he be dissapointed in Seto's weakness and self hate?

No, neither of those.

He would probably feel pity.

And maybe that was the worst feeling of all.


	4. Ryuuji's Thoughts About Father

**Thoughts About Father**

Summary: Yugi, Jonouchi, Seto, Ryuuji, Ryou, Honda-they have father's, don't they? Here are their thoughts on their dads. A Father's Day fic. Summary changed-now has Japanese names instead of dub names.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now, just read the stupid story and FREAKING REVIEW!!

_Thank you very much to my one reviewer. Everyone should take an example from him/her._

This chapter is semi-confusing, but I don't care! I like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Ryuuji

Ryuuji feared his father.

He did not hate his father, but he feared his father.

Alcoholic, gambling crazed, greedy. Those were the main parts of his father that Ryuuji knew.

He could vaguely remember a time when Akira Otogi had held him in his arms and given him love, back when his mother was alive.

_Was it my fault? Did I kill her?_

Ryuuji had loved his mother so much. She had been beautiful and perfect. His father loved her too. But when she died, he changed. Akira became somebody whom he was not. Or maybe whom he truly was, but Ryuuji's mother had made him so happy that he hid it. But after that he got sucked under wave after wave after wave of despair, until one final tsunami of depression, and that was what broke the once strong man. And he couldn't help but suck Ryuuji, his only child, down under with him.

_Did I do something?_

Ryuuji had been five the first day his father went out at night and did not return until the small hours of the morning, smelling strange, a strong, pungent odor that was wrongness in all it's forms to Ryuuji.

_Did I do something wrong?_

And he had dice. That was how Ryuuji's obsession with dice all began. As a way to get both closer and away from his father.

Ryuuji opened the Game Shop to support his father's gambling addiction.

Ryuuji had been seven the first time his father struck him.

_Did I do something to make him mad?_

Fast and hard. On the face. It made him bleed. But Akira did not care.

Ryuuji longed for a true father so badly. He longed for somebody, anybody, to be there for him , to cheer him on when he succeeded in life. Because all Ryuuji wanted was to make his father proud. It was one of the things he wanted so badly he would hurt himself for it.

So he did.

He hurt himself by never telling his friends the truth about his mysterious bruises and cuts. Hurt himself. He tortured himself by wondering those horrible questions every day.

Because every time his father struck him, it left not only a dark bruise marring his skin, it left another one marring his soul.

And thus, he gradually came to an answer for his questions about his father.

_I must have._


	5. Ryou's Thoughts About Father

**Thoughts About Father**

Summary: Yugi, Jonouchi, Seto, Ryuuji, Ryou, Honda-they have father's, don't they? Here are their thoughts on their dads. A Father's Day fic. Summary changed-now has Japanese names instead of dub names.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now, just read the stupid story and FREAKING REVIEW!!

_Thank you very much to my two reviewers. Everyone should take an example from them. _

This chapter is special! I am as proud of this one as I am of Jou's (my best to date). Guess why? Because I made it happy-ish! Thank you to Spidey Meets Wizard Theif for inspiring me to make this one my first non-angst Thoughts About Father oneshot.

This is Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ryou

_'Daddy!' The little boy nearly shrieked as he ran up to the man._

_Ko Bakura chuckled as he picked up his son, swinging the six year old around. Ryou squealed with joy._

_'Why've you been away for so long? Huh daddy? Why?' The little boy asked._

_'Because I've been at work. I've been having adventures.'_

_Ryou looked up at his father, starry-eyes. 'Really?' Ko smiled. These times with his son he relished, the times when the boy would come out of his reserved shell and talk to him._

_'Where is your beautiful little sister?'_

_'With mommy. Getting something from a shop.'_

_'Great. We can spend some quality time together, tenshi.'_

Ryou couldn't help thinking of that time. So long ago. When he was so much younger. Before his father actually looked at him in the eyes. Before seeing his son broke his heart.

Ryou had always loved his mother a little more than his father. Lyrica Bakura had been a wonderful woman, plus, she had been around a lot more than his father. But Ryou still loved his father so, so much. Still relished the time he had with him.

/Oh Yadonushi? Don't you get it? Your father cannot look at you. He cannot love you./ Ryou couldn't remember all the times he had heard those words from his yami's mouth. Almost compassionate.

/You don't get it. I love him./

/Yes. Keep telling yourself that./

Ryou blocked his yami out. He knew that in his own twisted way, Bakura was showing him that he cared.

He shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. He let no tears fall, only cling to his eyelashes, desperate to drop. Repeating the mantra, over and over and over in his head.

I love him. I love him. I love him.

* * *

Ryou sat quietly among his friends in the arcade. His father was coming home that day. He couldn't wait. He knew the man would only stay for a day or two, but he loved those days.

The fourteen year old grinned. This could take his mind off of his evil darkness. The one he couldn't control. Bakura had walls up, but Ryou knew they would only be up for so long.

Ryou sometimes felt so estranged from the others because of him. But he held onto the childish belif of 'daddy will make it better'. He knew his father knew about Bakura.

Ryou picked up his vibrating cell phone, and his insides fluttered happily when he heard his father's voice. Then they crumpled.

_'Sorry son, but there's been an important discovery on my dig site. Sorry, but I can't make it home this time.'_

Ryou felt dissapointment wahs over him like a cold wave, and a sudden rush of hate over at Bakura's side, but the younger boy didn't have the strength to ask why.

_That's what you always say._

* * *

Ryou was so sick of being dissapointed.

He didn't know how he could possibly be so alone and yet have somebody else living inside of him.

He hoped his father would come home that day, but for the first time, the hope was near empty.

Until he heard the turning of the doorknob.

Until he saw the familiar yet strange face of his surviving family.

Until he burst into tears and felt himself washed over with disgust and then coldness from the other side of his mind.

"What's wrong?" Those two, fairly innocent words were what made Ryou snap.

"What do you think? Hasn't your dig made a random and unusual discovery like they always do when you come to meet me? And you ask me what's wrong? Dad, I _miss_ you."

Ko wished that he could tell his son that he would visit more, he promised. But he couldn't, so he settled for the next best thing.

He enveloped Ryou in a hug, noting how cold his son felt.

He saw crystalline drops of salt water splatter on his boots, breaking into a million microscopic pieces.

"I love you, daddy." Those words were words he had not heard uttered from his son in years.

He felt a sudden, intense, but fleeting love for the boy in his arms and the little boy he had once been. Nothing would be perfect between them, never.

He would break his sons heart over and over again. Right until they died he would hurt his son almost to where he could not bear it.

"I love you too, tenshi."

But they were moments like this that made it all worth while.


	6. Honda's Thoughts About Father

**Thoughts About Father**

AN/ Hey, I haven't done this in forever, but here is the final chapter: This one is confusing, odd, and showcases the philosophy of our dear, under thought of, Honda.

* * *

_Honda's Thoughts About Father_

_

* * *

_Daddy died.

That was something that Honda had known ever since the day that Daddy cried.

Yes.

Daddy died, but Father didn't, not until Honda was twelve .

Honda didn't have a mother, but he did remember her, somewhat, from when he did.

It was the day that Honda Hiroto saw his Mother fast asleep. He tried to wake her up, for her to take him to school (he was seven), but she didn't, so he called his Daddy.

Honda Akiyama was a military man, with several medals and even more scars.

Honda wanted to be just like him.

But that day, Akiyama had seemed scared and jittery. When he had seen Aiko, his wife and Honda and Honda's sister's mother, he had cried out, falling to his knees next to the young woman's bed.

"Aiko! Aiko! Wake up!" He had choked out, holding onto her hand and putting his head to her heart, hoping to feel any beat at all.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

...Nothing.

He had cried then, real, huge tears, and Honda had watched in horror, almost crying himself as his sister raced up to him and told him to go away, that this wasn't for him to see, that she knew it was going to happen, that she knew mother would die because she had been sick. Honda still watched.

But Honda didn't cry. He only cried one tear for his mother, and then never, ever cried again.

Until he was twelve.

That day he cried three more tears, and he hadn't cried since.

After Aiko's death, Akiyama had been horribly sad, but he seemed stable, and he seemed to move on with time.

But one day he said he had a headache, while his daughter (by far the more mature one of his two children, at eighteen) was out shopping.

He had gone to the kitchen to get some migraine medicine, and Honda had gone to watch TV.

But when he noticed that his Father, who had taken his honorable leave from the military a year ago, had not come into the room to watch TV with him, he knew something was up.

He had thought his Father was okay. He had thought his Father had gotten over the traumatic death of his Mother.

He thought wrong.

He had choked when he saw the state the man was in. The migraine medicine lay next to the figure on the floor, nothing left in the bottle. The eyes of the man he had once so adored were closed...forever.

But the twelve year old just had to be sure. He rushed to the side of the man, and put his ear on his chest, hoping to catch some heartbeat.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

...Nothing.

And there would not be anything anymore.


End file.
